twtongzhiwikiaorg-20200214-history
英國同志伴侶法第二部分
CIVIL PARTNERSHIP: ENGLAND AND WALES CHAPTER 1 REGISTRATION Formation, eligibility and parental etc. consent *2. Formation of civil partnership by registration *3.Eligibility *4.Parental etc. consent where proposed civil partner under 18 Registration procedure: general 5. Types of pre-registration procedure 6. Place of registration 7. The civil partnership document The standard procedure *8. Notice of proposed civil partnership and declaration *9. Power to require evidence of name etc. *10. Proposed civil partnership to be publicised *11. Meaning of "the waiting period" *12. Power to shorten the waiting period *13. Objection to proposed civil partnership *14. Issue of civil partnership schedule *15. Appeal against refusal to issue civil partnership schedule *16. Frivolous objections and representations: liability for costs etc. *17. Period during which registration may take place The procedures for house-bound and detained persons *18. House-bound persons *19. Detained persons Modified procedures for certain non-residents *20. Modified procedures for certain non-residents The special procedure *21. Notice of proposed civil partnership *22. Evidence to be produced *23. Application to be reported to Registrar General *24. Objection to issue of Registrar General's licence *25. Issue of Registrar General's licence *26. Frivolous objections: liability for costs *27. Period during which registration may take place Supplementary *28. Registration authorities *29. Civil partnership registrars *30. The Registrar General and the register *31. Offences relating to civil partnership schedule *32. Offences relating to Registrar General's licence *33. Offences relating to the recording of civil partnerships *34. Fees *35. Power to assimilate provisions relating to civil registration *36. Regulations and orders CHAPTER 2 DISSOLUTION, NULLITY AND OTHER PROCEEDINGS Introduction *37. Powers to make orders and effect of orders *38. The period before conditional orders may be made final *39. Intervention of the Queen's Proctor *40. Proceedings before order has been made final *41. Time bar on applications for dissolution orders *42. Attempts at reconciliation of civil partners *43. Consideration by the court of certain agreements or arrangements Dissolution of civil partnership *44. Dissolution of civil partnership which has broken down irretrievably *45. Supplemental provisions as to facts raising presumption of breakdown *46. Dissolution order not precluded by previous separation order etc. *47. Refusal of dissolution in 5 year separation cases on ground of grave hardship *48. Proceedings before order made final: protection for respondent in separation cases Nullity *49. Grounds on which civil partnership is void *50. Grounds on which civil partnership is voidable *51. Bars to relief where civil partnership is voidable *52. Proof of certain matters not necessary to validity of civil partnership *53. Power to validate civil partnership *54. Validity of civil partnerships registered outside England and Wales Presumption of death orders *55. Presumption of death orders Separation orders *56. Separation orders *57. Effect of separation order Declarations *58. Declarations *59. General provisions as to making and effect of declarations *60. The Attorney General and proceedings for declarations *61. Supplementary provisions as to declarations General provisions *62. Relief for respondent in dissolution proceedings *63. Restrictions on making of orders affecting children *64. Parties to proceedings under this Chapter CHAPTER 3 PROPERTY AND FINANCIAL ARRANGEMENTS *65. Contribution by civil partner to property improvement *66. Disputes between civil partners about property *67. Applications under section 66 where property not in possession etc. *68. Applications under section 66 by former civil partners *69. Actions in tort between civil partners *70. Assurance policy by civil partner for benefit of other civil partner etc. *71. Wills, administration of estates and family provision *72. Financial relief for civil partners and children of family CHAPTER 4 CIVIL PARTNERSHIP AGREEMENTS *73. Civil partnership agreements unenforceable *74. Property where civil partnership agreement is terminated CHAPTER 5 CHILDREN *75. Parental responsibility, children of the family and relatives *76. Guardianship *77. Entitlement to apply for residence or contact order *78. Financial provision for children *79. Adoption CHAPTER 6 MISCELLANEOUS *80. False statements etc. with reference to civil partnerships *81. Housing and tenancies *82. Family homes and domestic violence *83. Fatal accidents claims *84. Evidence